


When We Were 18

by AmoreYeonBin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a One Direction Song, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Transphobia but only in a sentence, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Songfic, Top Choi Soobin, Trans Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun's Ex sucks and everyone hates him, attempted non-con by yeonjun's shitty ex, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreYeonBin/pseuds/AmoreYeonBin
Summary: Yeonjun was Soobin's best friend, and obviously they fell in love, exactly 'when they were 18'Heavily inspired by the One Direction song 18.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	When We Were 18

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of heart into this one. I had a really lovely beta reader for this piece so that I didn't end up misrepresenting Trans experiences. I really hope you enjoy your time reading this Emotional Sandwich.

_“Will you do me the honour of being my husband Yeonjun?”_

_“Yes. Yes yes yes yes. God yes Binnie.”_

****

****

****

**_I got a heart, and I got a soul  
Believe me, I will use them both_ **

It was a big day today. Soobin was finally graduating high school, something that he was eager to do since the kid was in middle school. Every year he’d see his seniors getting their certificates and he’d wait eagerly to achieve it too. Last year, his best friend in the whole entire world, Yeonjun, graduated. 12th grade had been lonely, mostly because he couldn’t sneak out of classes with the older anymore.

Soobin teared up when the eldest of his friends got his certificate; jumping on him, grasping the shorter in a tight hug when he came back from the stage.

“I’ll miss you Hyung.”

“We are going to the same university dummy.” Yeonjun chuckled against the taller’s shoulder. His own eyes a little glassy. Euphoria, he explained. However, he couldn’t help but feel a dull ache in his heart when the taller was pulled away from his embrace by his other 3 friends, their chance to give their beloved eldest tight hugs.

Anyhow, it was Soobin’s graduation today. HIS big day. He felt a familiar giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest as he scanned the audience in the hopes of locating a certain turquoise headed boy. Their eyes meet and he sees him squealing, waving his hand. Dimples permanently etched onto the raven-haired boy’s cheeks, toothy grin coming up soon after.

Turquoise hair all fluffy and curly due to humidity in the room, Yeonjun looked angelic. The dim lighting of the room didn’t stop him from radiating sunshine. Soobin exhaled, diverting his eyes to Yeonjun’s right.

**Kim Jin-Woo**

A scowl plastered on the man’s face as he pretended to clap. Asshole.

Yeonjun recently started dating the man. A second-year electrical engineering major, soon to be third-year; Yeonjun himself a soon to be second-year computer science major. Soobin didn’t want to form a judgement directly on him, but to be honest? That guy looked like a pain in the ass. He had stalked his Instagram; as a responsible friend should, mind you.

Fuck him though.

This night isn’t about him. It is Soobin’s important day and he wouldn’t let some senior university bloke ruin it for him. After climbing down the stage, the tall boy strode towards his best friend. Blueberry boy holding his arms out for Soobin to settle into, a nice big bear hug. Lavender scent wafted to his nose. Soobin wanted to never leave the boy’s embrace, letting out a deep breath from his nose as the shorter let go of him.

“Highschool graduate huh? Now you won’t be unemployed at least.”

Yeonjun chuckled, pinching the taller’s cheek softly. Soobin glared at him endearingly, no bite in his actions. Dimples full display for the eldest’s pleasure.

“Oh Binnie- I also wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend Jin-Woo.”

Mild pink dusted Yeonjun’s cheek as he felt a possessive arm pull him closer, right out of Soobin’s side. The man then proceeded to kiss Yeonjun right there. What the fuck is this dude’s problem??

Soobin didn’t let his irritation show but he couldn’t help but feel a dull ache in his heart. Now isn’t the time to think about his tiny little crush on his best friend… not when he’s already with someone else.

“Hello Kim.”

“Sup.”

…

“I uh- I think we will have to leave Binnie. If that’s okay? We have some classes-”

“Don’t worry about it Hyung. I’ll see you soon at university anyway, in a few weeks.”

Soobin chirped a little. He could sense that Yeonjun was uncomfortable already. Damn this guy. They won’t last a day if this goes on. Trying to see the positive in the situation, Soobin gave the elder his most reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Eyes glassy, shy smiles. Soobin sighed when the elder left the vicinity, cradling an aching heart. Soon enough, Soobin felt a pat on his shoulder after he saw the elder leave the scene, stumbling towards the parking lot with that slimy Kim’s hands over him. The tallest turned, looking at Taehyun who just gave him a sorry expression.

“It doesn’t matter Tae. As long as he’s happy…”

He meant it though.

****

****

**_We made a start  
Be it a false one, I know  
Baby, I don't want to feel alone_ **

“You’d whore yourself out in a second for that bastard Soobin.”

“Get out of my house. Now.”

“Yeah. So that you can fuck him instead? I know you two are fucking. You are such a little slut. Thank god I’m at least getting my dick wet **properly**. I don’t want to be in you anyway. You’re nothing except for a pretty face.”

…

Ringing in his ears, Yeonjun felt dizzy. A single tear streamed down his face. Many soon followed the trail, dripping onto his shirt that was awfully scrunched up due to the actions that ensued just minutes ago. Things were fine between them. He remembers things to be fine.

They were on the couch, Jin-Woo had just entered the pink haired man’s apartment mere 15 minutes ago. They were supposed to have a date tonight, their 2nd anniversary together. Yeonjun had prepared food for him that had now run cold in the vessels, covered up on the dining table. The pink haired had found purchase on the couch, a little sleepy as he waited for his boyfriend to make an entrance.

He was drunk, considerably drunk. Upon opening the door with a sad smile, Yeonjun was immediately tackled against the wall in a fervent kiss. The pink haired man didn’t like that one bit. He felt neglected. Unloved.

The kiss lasted a minute or so, Jin-Woo biting the younger’s lips, intoxicated, not caring if it hurt. Pushing off the larger man off him, Yeonjun muttered something incoherent. More to himself than anyone else. Looking at the ground, he could feel the lump in his throat settle in. Tongue circling around in his own mouth, smoke, and vodka. Touching his red, bitten lips.

“You forgot about the date Jin.”

“Ah- it’s no big deal babe. We can always have one later. Stop being so needy and c’mere, I want your lips on me.”

Pulling the pink haired man’s wrist, Jin-Woo tried to coerce him onto the couch. Yeonjun wasn’t having it. Not this time. It was their anniversary… and he forgot.

“It was our anniversary today.” Yeonjun spat, anger evident in his own tone. Yeonjun was bulkier in every way than his boyfriend, but he felt so small in front of his mocking, condescending eyes.

“Well, I’m sorry I forgot. Really.”

“You don’t look sorry. If you were sorry then you’d at least try to do something about it.” His eyes were starting to get glassy, back still pressed against the wall, all he wanted to do was run away from this situation. He hated this. He hated every moment of this.

There was silence. Jin-Woo’s expression unreadable. Yeonjun looked up, trying to swallow the lump that was threatening to burst.

“Come on babe. It happens.”

“You were at the bar weren’t you. I can taste it on you.”

“I thought you liked it when I was high.”

The shit eating smirk on his boyfriend’s face made Yeonjun’s stomach churn in anger. Keeping a straight face, the pink haired didn’t say anything.

“Come on. Now you are really testing my patience babe. I said I’m sorry.”

He stepped forward, snaking his arms around the shorter’s waist. Eyes closed. Yeonjun really didn’t want this. The man pulled him over to the couch, trapping him as he laid him flat on his back. His lips found Yeonjun’s, kissing harshly. This isn’t what love is supposed to feel like…

Yeonjun pushed.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???”

The pink haired man flinched at the loud yell that Jin-Woo let out. He was surprised over his capacity to keep his tears in. The taller swayed, a little unstable on his feet as he tried recovering from the shove he received.

Yeonjun’s shirt was bunched up obscenely, his scars peeking out just a little. He hated this so fucking much. Standing up, he made his ground clear.

“I’m going to politely ask you to leave.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Jin-Woo jeered; index finger threateningly pushed against Yeonjun’s shoulder. He didn’t budge.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He reiterated, louder this time.

“Don’t make me call the police on you.”

“I wanted to fucking reward you with my dick, and this is how you treat me huh? You ungrateful slut.”

“Jin-Woo enough.”

“You’d whore yourself out in a second for that bastard Soobin.”

“Get out of my house. Now.”

“Yeah. So that you can fuck him instead. I know you two are fucking. You are such a fucking slut. Thank god I’m at least getting my dick wet **properly**.”

“What did you say??”

“Yeah, you heard that right. I have been fucking girls, in fact, I was just in a pretty face before I came here. Prettier than yours.”

…

“I don’t want to be in you anyway. You’re nothing except for a pretty face.”

…

“That’s enough, I won’t take more of this. We are DONE. Fuck off before I beat the shit out of you. You asshole. You fucking cheater.”

Yeonjun visibly flexed. Thankfully Jin-Woo wasn’t dumb. Yeonjun was built, and he could easily snap his bones if he wanted to. The asshole then called him a few more names, to which Yeonjun responded with the slam of his door.

Silence.

Yeonjun finally broke down into sobs. Throat burning with anger, sadness. How could he be so stupid. Sliding down the door, Yeonjun looked at the dining table. The candles flickered in the dimly lit room. He held his head in his palms, rubbing his eyes as if he were to wake from a bad dream.

He really wished it were a bad dream.

Everything happened so suddenly, he didn’t have even have time to think about what he had just done. Jin-Woo is gone. Everything is ruined. The first person that came to mind at that instance was, however, Soobin. He needed Soobin with him. Now.

Hiccupping sobs, Yeonjun crawled towards the couch, stretching his fingers to reach the metal.

“Hey Hyungie, how was the date? Is everything alright? It’s like 11 30 right now.”

Soobin sounded nice. He always sounded so nice. Lips trembling, he couldn’t hold it in. Yeonjun broke down for the second time in the span of a few minutes. Unable to string even a single phrase. Soobin tensed up on the line, rustling evident as he got up.

“Hyung wait. Are you alright? I am coming as soon as possible. You’re at home, right?” Concern dripping from the younger’s tone. Yeonjun only replied with a croak, followed by more sobs.

“I am coming Hyung, don’t worry.”

****

****

**_We took a chance  
God knows we tried  
Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine_ **

Yeonjun didn’t know how or when he slept. Waking up to soft pats on his fluffy hair, rubbing his now swollen eyes, he tried looking around. His eyes met with the wall clock, a gasp leaving his lips.

1:15 am.

“Hey Hyung…”

Soobin looked… apologetic. Clearing his throat, a dimple less smile popped onto his cheeks. The man was really worried.

“I knocked on your door for… I think 10 minutes straight?”

He said with a chuckle, but it was evident that he thought of the worst. Poor guy had to investigate every corner of the front door to find the spare key. Thankfully, it was next to the door, inside the potted plant.

He had plainly rushed out of his own apartment, stopping by at a nearby ice-cream shop, grabbing a box of Mint Choco ice-cream. He thought some comfort food might help, Yeonjun sounded extremely distressed over the phone.

“I found the key though. You should’ve hidden it more securely Hyungie.” He cooed teasingly as his fingers laced through Yeonjun’s pink locks. A tear escaped Soobin’s eyes, but he swiftly wiped it off with his sleeve. Yeonjun didn’t need to know about it, at least not now.

“Sticking green paper on a key doesn’t make it look like grass.”

“Aw man- it doesn’t?” Yeonjun tried to chirp but lips soon started trembling again.

“Shh- shhhh Hyung? Junnie? Don’t talk. It’s okay. Take your time.”

Yeonjun wept on his best friend’s lap for what felt like eternity, his large but soft hand caressing his forehead, sometimes pressing. It was as if he could feel that his Hyung was having a terrible headache. Fingertips lingering on smooth skin, pressing on the shorter’s ear, he absentmindedly let his hands play with Yeonjun’s piercings.

They stayed silent for a while longer, Soobin finally exhaled, trying to sound happy as he could.

“I got Mint Choco for you by the way.”

Yeonjun twisted at that, looking over at him, brown orbs meeting Soobin’s own. A gush of adoration rushed to Soobin’s stomach, making him aware of the pit that he once tried filling in his heart.

“I’ll eat it with you and before you say anything- I still hate it very much.”

A nasally giggle finally left the elder’s mouth, fully turning towards the taller and hugging his slim waist tightly. Finally.

Getting up from the taller’s lap, Yeonjun sat up. Before he could stand, swiftly, Soobin bolted towards the kitchen. Motioning the elder to stay where he was, to which he retorted with a heart melting pout, Soobin stuttered for a bit. Not showing it in his movements, obviously. Yeonjun looked too cute and all he wanted to do was kiss the damn pout off his face.

Just like he has always wanted to. But he can’t. He is with Jin-Woo. He can’t. Besides, he doesn’t even know if he has ever thought of him that way…

During his mindless fall down the rabbit hole that he almost always avoids, Soobin felt a soft nudge on his shoulder. The eldest had secured his head on the man’s back, hands tugging on the edges of his hoodie. It seemed like he was afraid.

“How long are you going to take to serve Binnie?” The eldest enquired, voice muffled, almost childlike.

“Almost done.”

“Hmm.”

They stayed in silence while he plopped a few dollops of ice-cream in two bowls. Yeonjun detached himself from Soobin’s back, standing straight for the first time that night since the taller arrived. His eyes looked puffy, but he didn’t look uncomfortable anymore. Soobin glanced at the man quizzically. He didn’t want to intrude but he wanted the know the reason for his distress.

Yeonjun looked down at the bowl Soobin had passed him, twisting the spoon, swirling the somewhat melted ice-cream.

“I broke up with him Bin.”

The pink haired glanced at the now stunned taller. His eyes blown due to sheer surprise. His mouth gaping and closing like that of a fish, amusing to the elder. He let out a low chuckle of amusement at the taller’s expense, who was still very much in shock.

“Why? I mean good for you, I never liked him anyway.”

Soobin chuckled embarrassingly.

“I know. I should have done it sooner anyway, but I guess I was just afraid to be alone.”

It was more of a statement than a question and Soobin knew that. Responding with a nod, he urged the eldest to move to his bedroom. He should probably try sleeping after eating the ice-cream.

Soobin was sitting on the side of the bed, bowls on the bedside table that he would soon pick up after he made sure that the eldest slept. Yeonjun laid diagonal on the bed, head situated on Soobin’s lap as he stared at the ceiling for a bit, replaying what Jin-Woo said to him. One specific line about Soobin reverberating endlessly in his mind.

“You know I’m a virgin… right Binnie?”

“Where did that come from?” Soobin let out an embarrassed laugh. He didn’t expect the elder to say that out of the blue.

“I don’t know. Jin-Woo called me a whore.”

Soobin’s body noticeably stiffened. Their eyes met and he could see Yeonjun getting teary again. Burying his face in the taller’s hoodie, Yeonjun let out a choked sob. Soobin was angry. He hadn’t been this angry in a long time. Jin-Woo made him feel that way, out of control. He hated that.

The taller chose not to say anything, just listen to his best friend.

“He came home drunk. He was late for the date. I don’t know I think he was like 2 hours late. I waited for him after I finished setting up dinner. I don’t know why I hoped that tonight would be different.”

Soobin responded with gentle caressing.

“He forgot our anniversary.” Yeonjun continued.

“And he came home, and he forced himself on me. He wanted us to fuck. I denied and he started calling me names.” A dry laugh left Yeonjun’s lips.

“He said that he cheated on me. Said he was in someone right before he came here and I just… I lost it. So, I told him to leave. But he wouldn’t leave.”

“I would be lying if I wasn’t a little scared Binnie.” He looked up to meet Soobin’s eyes. An unknown emotion swirled around his brown orbs as he looked down at the shorter. Jaw clenched ever so slightly; the man nodded.

“I pushed him off though. Closed the door on his face.”

…

“I am proud of you Hyung. I really am.”

“Thanks, Soobin. And thank you for being here. I needed this. I needed you.”

Soobin’s ears went red from embarrassment. He did what any good friend would do. His best friend called him, audibly distressed. It is his duty to tend to him in such a fragile situation.

“Yeonjun, anyone would’ve done what I did. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Dropping honorifics at such a tender moment, his finger traced the elder’s cheek. Something weirdly intimate in the air. He wasn’t sure if Yeonjun felt it too, the air electric. Yeonjun leaned into his hand, closing his eyes. Unsure, he pecked the soft skin of Soobin’s palm, lips lingering a little longer. Both men just sat in silence, something that they had been doing most of the night.

Soon enough, Soobin felt deep, consistent breaths against his skin. It appeared that Yeonjun had dozed off. Carefully, Soobin adjusted the elder’s head on the pillow, pulling the covers on him as he proceeded to turn off the bedside lamp and leave the room.

A groggy hand clung to his sleeve; meek voice muffled under the covers.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll take the couch Hyungie.”

“No…”

“Hmm? Do you want me to go back home? I totally understand if you want me to I don’t wanna overstep-”

“No silly. I meant stay here. With me. Here.”

Slipping under covers, Soobin laid a little stiff until Yeonjun’s arms snaked against his own waist, tugging him flush against himself. He could feel the elder breathing, a serene sense of security in the air. When it felt like the elder had dozed off, Soobin sneaked a gentle kiss on his forehead, it was stupid of him. He knows that.

“I love you Junnie…”

And Yeonjun heard that. Heart warm with a feeling he had been repressing for years on end.

****

****

**_So pour me a drink, oh love  
And let's split the night wide open  
And we'll see everything we can  
Living love in slow motion, motion, motion_ **

“Soobin Hyung!! You’re here!! AND you brought drinks??”

The freshly 23-year-old smiled as Huening pulled him in for a hug.

“Happy New Year’s Eve Kai.” The older mumbled cheerily against the larger man’s shoulder. Stumbling up, he keened to look for the others.

“Beomgyu and Tyun are sitting in the living room. I still haven’t heard from Yeonjun Hyung. His call keeps dropping hah.”

Nodding absentmindedly, Soobin made himself at home. His other three best friends were housemates, the main reason they could afford such a nice apartment. Hanging his padded jacket onto the coat hanger, he rustled his button-down shirt from over his jacket free of crinkles, straightening his tie and then proceeded to place the bottle of champagne on the kitchen counter. Oh boy, he spent a lot on this.

It had been the last year of his University degree. Both him and Yeonjun were graduating next semester, him studying psychology, the latter computer science. It felt great thinking about how his life was in order now. The only thing left was… companionship?

But things like that come later. Well, he hoped for them to come later. They are still young; however, he couldn’t help but think about the blonde. His best friend who he loved certainly more than a friend. He’d often reminisce about that night from two years ago when Yeonjun called him up, sobbing through the line. The way he stayed over for comfort, the forehead kiss, his obvious confession.

Things changed between them after that night. Not in a bad way though. It was as if they were basking in the unsaid ocean of their feelings for each other. A feeling of love and adoration. Soobin believed that Yeonjun heard him that night. His whisper, the soft press of his lips on the elder’s forehead. The thought always bloomed something in his heart. But he was willing to wait, he wanted to wait till the blonde was ready.

He thought about this again while cradling a glass of wine that Huening had opened for the lot while they awaited the eldest’s arrival. Standing on the balcony, the chilly winter breeze hit the man, who shuddered into his jacket. His unconscious ramblings brought to a stop when he saw a car screech onto the driveway, Yeonjun’s.

The man hastily got out of the car, ruffling his slightly wet hair, most probably snow. Immediately looking up at the balcony, he spotted the raven-haired standing with a glass of wine. Shooting each other shy smiles as they looked at each other for a few seconds, Soobin mouthing a ‘get over here’ and Yeonjun skipped right into the building. Soobin smiled as he looked down, dimples popping out, head buzzing. Turning about his heel, he proceeded to walk into the living room. Just in time for there to be a melodic knock on the door by the one and only.

“Why are you dressed like you are going for a job interview?” Beomgyu spoke between bites.

“That’s because I did go for a job interview.” Soobin shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh really? How come you didn’t tell us?”

“It wasn’t a big deal, a teaching position. It was clashing with my existing spot, but I still thought about giving it. For experience’s sake. Plus, it seemed fun.”

“Wow look at this man and giving interviews for fun. Who are you and what have you done to our Soobin??”

Laughter resonated in the living room, the fireplace crackling. Everyone was having a good time. Warmth giving it a certain personal feeling. Soobin loved being with his friends whenever he’d get a chance. Things were changing though, obviously. A new phase of life, as if knocking at his door. Putting that thought away he chugged another glass of wine. He just wanted to relax tonight and not think about his future, however exciting it may be.

Yeonjun could sense that the raven haired was a little withdrawn into his own head. An unconscious pout appearing on his full lips as he furrowed his eyebrows to look over at the man in front of him. He looked handsome, he thought. He always looked handsome effortlessly, his hair parted showing off his smooth forehead. His long, large fingers wrapped around the base of the glass.

Yeonjun’s mind was fuzzy, because of the drinks obviously. No other reason. His eyes lured over the man’s neck, his tie made him look ten times more attractive, Adam’s apple bobbing. A little confused by that, the blonde scanned his eyes further, flickering over the soft bow shaped lips to his eyes.

Shit.

Soobin was staring back at him. Embarrassed, the blonde immediately looked away, swatting his eyes to the fireplace. Cheeks painted rouge, a dumb smile finding its way to his visage. He could see the taller shaking his head while smiling through his peripheral vision. Him himself giggling a little, his mind completely lost in their own little world.

Both men failed to notice the side eyes they were getting from the other three.

It was 11 pm now. Everyone a little tired since it was a working day. Gosh couldn’t they just get a freaking holiday for once? The whole point of a New Year’s Eve party is to not sleep, to ‘fuck around’ like they used to when they were younger. They are still young, yes. But not ‘fake adults’ anymore.

A tired Beomgyu retreated to his room, along with Huening and Taehyun. The three of them warning the other two to wake them up from their quick nap 5 minutes before midnight. Showing them the middle finger, Yeonjun stepped up to grab the bottle of champagne. Might as well, you know?

Chuckling at that, Soobin removed his jacket finally. It was starting to get a little toasty because of the fire. His button down was messily tucked into his trousers, lanky but large frame in full display. Yeonjun couldn’t help but stare, suddenly feeling hot himself.

“We are really popping the bottle without them huh?” Soobin sniggered, his elbow resting against the counter as he leaned over, effectively pulling Yeonjun off dreamland.

“We can always drive down and get another bottle.”

“You know we’re both too drunk to do that right?” Soobin gave him an eyebrow raise. Hot. Why must everything this man is doing, hit different to Yeonjun right now??

Shaking the bottle gently, of course Yeonjun didn’t want to spill everything everywhere but what’s the fun without a little mess. Soobin stood ready with a bunch of tissues in hand as the blonde finally popped the cap open.

Funnily it was the driest champagne popping of a lifetime, both men bursting into laughter as the foamy liquid dripped down the side of the bottle neck. Pouring two glasses for both of them, Yeonjun plopped next to Soobin, mindlessly slipping their fingers together. Some random show playing on the TV. Sipping their drink, breathing out.

“I like this a lot.” Yeonjun whispered.

“In fact, I love this…” He reiterated as he sat up straight, looking into Soobin’s relaxed brown orbs. Gaze boring through their physical selves. Soobin didn’t say anything, just listened to the eldest in front of him, one hand itching to loosen his tie due to the certain electricity in the air.

“I love us Soobin…” The taller looked at him, serenity. He nodded softly. Soft squeeze by his own hand. Gentle reciprocation.

“I want to dance with you Binnie.”

The eldest now moved to take the empty glass of champagne from the taller’s other hand. Dimples peaking, Soobin let out an amused grin, indulging in the elder’s antics. Leaning over to place the cutlery on the side table. 

“Why so suddenly?” Finally speaking, with a lilt in his voice. Mind fuzzy from all the drinks they had been having.

“I dunno, just cuz.”

Setting up some random slow song playlist, after reprimanding Soobin for jeering him on for the song choice, Yeonjun put his hand forward for the taller to grasp onto. Stumbling at his feet, body feeling heavier than usual. The raven haired pulled the blond flush against his chest. Hopes to fluster the shorter, beaming at his victory when the blonde looked away from his eyes in a haste.

“Behave yourself.” Yeonjun mocked, not meaning it in anyway. It was as if he wanted Soobin to misbehave.

“Alright babe, as you say.” Whispering close to his ear, the blond could smell his cologne and the alcohol mixed with mint in his wispy breath. Fingers tracing down the small of his back, Soobin pressed against the soft fabric of his shirt.

“Don’t you feel cold?”

“Soobin there is a literal fireplace in front of us.”

“I could lend you my coat if you want. No big deal.”

Swaying mindlessly, no rhythm no beat, it was as if there were no song playing.

Looking into each other’s eyes, both men just talked about their days, Soobin letting him into the weird rant he was having with himself from a little earlier. Yeonjun simply nodded as the man spoke. It was rare when Soobin was the one talking so the shorter cherished every moment of that. Placing his head on his chest as they swayed, listening to the calm and composed heartbeat of the taller.

Yeonjun always wondered how Soobin managed to remain so calm in the face of adversity. They were oh so different, yet they fit so well together. The blonde had always wanted to have him, as a friend, and some day as a companion. They never pushed each other away, always taking their time together as a blessing. No regrets whatsoever, and that’s what made their friendship, relationship, companionship, special.

Soobin pulled him out of his mind, similar to how the older had been doing for the former all night.

“The songs are over Hyungie.”

“So what?”

“It’s almost midnight, we should call the others.”

“No. They can wait.”

Yeonjun didn’t know what came over him at that point. His peripheral reminded him that it was around 3 minutes till midnight. His hand was secured on Soobin’s now loose tie. The taller stopping in his tracks as the elder tugged him close.

“Stay.”

Soobin nodded, fervent. A weird sense of urgency in the air. They could hear some rustling coming from the other room, the others are probably up.

Tip toeing, Yeonjun nudged at Soobin’s round nose. Lips barely an inch apart. The taller’s breath hitched as his eyes closed awaiting something that was just within his grasp. He could literally press his lips against the elder. He could pull the man close and kiss him for eternity.

But he didn’t.

He waited.

“Breath you dummy.”

Letting out a puff and a choked laugh, Soobin hesitated but resumed normal breathing. His heart hammering against Yeonjun’s palm.

“I’m waiting for midnight just by the way.”

Yeonjun spoke again, always so caring about the tension he was putting the taller in.

“Right.”

Breath tickled against red cherry. Oh, why must seconds turn to infinity right now. Yeonjun’s index finger traced the buttons on the man’s shirt, circling around as he waited for the clock to finally tick. Soobin felt dizzy, dizzy in the haze of the man in front of him.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

“Happy New Year Junnie-”

Fireworks, lights flashing, none of that sort happened.

A short gasp was all that resonated in the empty living room, except for that exceptionally loud fireplace. Seriously, what WAS in the fuel?

Soft press of lips on each other. It was like a gust of fresh spring breeze, Soobin could fall off his feet if it weren’t for the very present tug on his tie. As if it were a tether to reality, Yeonjun used the loose tie as leverage to pull Soobin even closer. Lips finally moving in a slow and steady pace. Soobin had started going breathless, pulling away for a second to catch some air.

Tip toeing Yeonjun followed with a whine, to which Soobin responded with a peck.

One, two, and they were gone again.

The taller’s hands now reaching the elders thighs, confused groan left the blonde as he was quite swiftly picked up by the younger. Wow, he’s strong. Yeonjun’s mind had now completely melted into a puddle. Soobin’s grin next to his lips that he kept moving gently, was taking the blonde’s mind to places. Self-control almost out of the window. Yeonjun’s fingers threaded into the taller’s hair, soft tugs of pleasure.

“Ahem. You know you can’t fuck in the living room, right?”

Soobin quickly placed Yeonjun on the floor, who whined due to the sudden movement, wanting to continue the moment they had longed for for so damn long. Giving a discerning look to the source of the taunt, Yeonjun’s arm meandered around Soobin’s waist as he held onto the taller for dear life. He felt like he’d slop to the ground if the man left his side.

The other three men were grinning, finally. Indeed guys, finally.

“This means we’re dating by the way.”

“Oh, who would’ve thunk? Ow- JUNNIE.” ** _  
_**

**_So kiss me where I lay down  
My hands pressed to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_ **

Yeonjun was jittery, fiddling with his fingers he looked up at the clock. Granted he still had like 45 minutes to kill. He still felt a weird tightness in his chest.

The last time he did this, he ended up breaking up with his ex.

But this is Soobin we’re talking about. He’s always on time. Still. Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel a little insecure. They finally planned to do **the deed** tonight. It wasn’t someday special. They specifically decided on not doing it on an already special day for both.

“You may never know the future.” Soobin used to say in a matter-of-fact way. And he was right. you never know what turn the future might take, you wouldn’t want to have something monumental on your birthday or anniversary or anything or that sort would you? What if it wasn’t a good experience?

Yeonjun had to agree. As much as he wanted his first time to be on his anniversary, he waited.

A week.

Yes, he waited only a week more.

Regardless. The day is here and Yeonjun is anxious. He wasn’t that dressed up, just a pair of sweats and a warm hoodie; Soobin’s, to help from the biting cold. The radiator was busted, and the electrician wasn’t going to come before 15th Jan, so he had to suck it up. Well, if things went well, he wouldn’t need that many blankets… if you know what I mean.

Chuckling at the weird innuendo he made by himself, this 25-year-old went on to lie on his couch. Flicking through some work emails, he decided on coding his leftover project while he waited for Soobin. He must be getting off work right now, he predicted.

Some 10 minutes into the code and Yeonjun got a ding on his phone, Soobin’s text. Smiling at that, the brunette opened the chat, jittery feeling once again making his fingers shake.

**Soobin**

I’m reaching a little early

**Yeonjun**

Oooo, I wonder what the occasion is~

Shut up- also I’m not bringing my car

You’ll have to drop me home tomorrow

You can’t bail on me now hah- I have you tied down

Ooo kinky.

Soobin didn’t reply to that text, trying hard not to laugh in the back seat of his uber. He couldn’t wait to reach home and just have his way with the eldest. Worth the wait. So worth the wait.

His phone dinged again though and this time it was an audio message. Soobin shuddered to even think about what this could have been. You see, Yeonjun… was vocal. They’d be lying if they hadn’t gone further than just innocent making out. Both men were literally in their mid-twenties and consenting adults who were disgustingly in love with each other.

It’s just that Yeonjun had put a lot of emotional value into sex, more so because of the circumstances than anything. Back in high school, the five of them had a bet about who’d lose their virginity first. Yeonjun very confidently placed the wager on himself, still newly into his first and only relationship before Soobin. Who could blame the kid thought? Jin-Woo was a fairly attractive guy, who seemed to show his interest in him as much as he did in him, it seemed like a logic wager.

Wrong.

Huening, the youngest among them, ended up losing his just a mere month after the bet to his then girlfriend. The look on everyone’s face was priceless when he ended up going home 20$ richer. Soobin was never one to put a lot of emphasis on physical relations. He hooked up here and there with a few people throughout his 1st year of university whenever he felt like it. More so to be done with the thing so that when the time comes, he could give it his all to his partner.

So yeah, Soobin had been to the bone zone before, albeit years ago. But he didn’t have any regrets and Yeonjun wasn’t one to nag his partner for not being a virgin so that was never a problem for the couple.

However, there was one problem at hand.

The voice message.

Soobin connected his earbuds sneakily to his phone, trying to conceal it as music. Yeah, the driver wouldn’t suspect a thing. Taking a deep gulp of air, he played the message.

Breathing.

That can’t be too bad? Except that it was. It wasn’t just breathing; it was **how** he was breathing. Short sharp gasps. Soobin’s name leaving in hitched whimpers.

The brunette pressed record, heart hammering against his chest as his lewd intentions made themselves known. Yeonjun was rubbing himself through his clothing, soft whimpers of the younger’s name left his supple lips, biting down. He let out a groan as he felt himself drip, making a wet patch on his underwear.

“Binnie…”

He grinded against a pillow, his sensitive nub rubbing deliciously against the fabric of his confines. Desperate to come undone by his lover’s touches, he tried to contain himself. Hands clawing at the head of the couch, crown lolling to a side as his shirt exposed his clavicle. God. Soobin would love to mark the smooth expanse.

**Send**

Eyes wide, Soobin tried to hide his very prominent hard on with the flap of his coat. Goddamnit. If he wasn’t eager before, he sure wanted to devour the elder now. Yeonjun’s chat flashed green again, he appeared to be typing something.

“You didn’t respond to my last text, so I thought of starting the fun alone.”

That’s it, Soobin was calling him now. He was almost by the turn to his apartment.

“What do you think you’re doing Yeonjun?” The taller very sternly initiated, a shiver travelled down the elder’s spine. Heat pooling straight to his nether.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about babe…” He was squirming, he loved the timber of Soobin’s voice and how he sounded when he was all riled up. Voice obscenely thick like honey, dripping with arousal. Soobin was getting worked up by the smallest things that the shorter did.

Getting out of the car, Soobin practically flew up the flight of stairs, too impatient to take the elevator. Knocking haphazardly, he tried to contain himself. He couldn’t lose to his boyfriend that easily. No. he needed to beat him in his game.

Yeonjun innocently opened the door, clavicle exposed as he didn’t even bother to fix his clothing. Still, acting as if he weren’t just rutting against his pillow while he waited for Soobin’s cab to arrive.

“Someone’s early.”

“What are you trying to do Junnie? Hmm?”

“Nothing… Why?”

“The heater isn’t working, why aren’t you wearing something proper?”

“This IS proper what do you mean??”

Yeonjun was grinning. Yes. He won. Soobin has no other comeback planned. Stepping forward, he purred to his man standing against the doorframe. Finger pulling out the tie neatly tucked in the sweater vest the taller was wearing. Soobin’s eyes carefully followed the trace, not saying a word. Just gazing with hooded eyes.

“You should stop wearing ties…”

“Why is that?”

“It makes me want despicable things from you. I don’t like that feeling…” Yeonjun had his bottom lip mindlessly tucked between his teeth.

Finally taking the smaller hand in his own, Soobin pulled the shorter unexpectedly to his chest. It was a gesture the taller liked to exploit whenever he’d want to fluster Yeonjun. Floundering, Yeonjun hesitated to look at Soobin’s face, knowing he wouldn’t be able to contain he urge to capture the taller’s lips with his own.

Soobin then proceeded to kiss each and every knuckle of Yeonjun’s hand, further making the elder collapse into a state of frenzy.

“You have such pretty fingers Junnie.”

“How does that have anything to do with anything **Binnie**?”

Soobin calling him Junnie always had an effect on the brunette. Chuckling, Soobin shook his head, deciding to stop this play of cat and mouse and just have his lover as he is.

Mouth next to mouth, Yeonjun’s eyes were blown out. He didn’t expect the taller to concede so quickly. He never used to concede. Lips moved slowly against. Soobin’s hand securing the shorter’s waist as he tiptoed to reach. Pulling away, the taller winked at the shorter, hand then proceeding to knead his ass through the sweatpants.

“No underwear?” The low timbre of his voice was just a catalyst for the pooling slick in the shorter’s nether. Shaking his head furiously, too shy to say that he had to remove them because they were soiled. Yeonjun hooked his arms around the taller’s neck and tugged at him to reach his level. Whining when the taller refused to kiss him, tease.

Forehead against one another, Soobin reached to pick Yeonjun up swift, legs wrapped around his waist, head nuzzled near his collar.

Whimpering at the delicious rub of the fabric, Yeonjun let out a breath.

“I made the bed for us…”

“Good. I didn’t want to freeze to death while defiling you, my love.”

Chuckling, Yeonjun managed to squeak out that he’s annoying but not a sadist and to which Soobin just responded with a squeeze on his ass. Giggling, he was then carried to the bedroom, promptly pushing the door shut as Yeonjun was then taken by the door with a slam.

The air thickened around them instantly, back rubbing against the smooth surface of the door, heightening the already sensitive skin. Yeonjun couldn’t contain his moans, a little embarrassed that he was being affected so much by little things.

Adjusting his grip on the shorter, Soobin proceeded to link one arm with Yeonjun’s leg, hooking him in place. Grinding his very prominent hard on through his trousers, the man nipped the brunette’s ear. Knowing how much the elder likes it.

Yeonjun was gone.

Sloppy grinding was already again forming a wet patch on his sweatpants, right where his nub met the fiery fabric.

“Already so wet hmm?” Voice thick with arousal as Soobin licked a stripe along Yeonjun’s neck.

“How long are you going to hump me Soobinnnn.”

It was more of a statement that a question. The younger loved to have his lover dripping at his will. He had some plans for the man in mind, it’s not everyday that you get to fuck your boyfriend for the first time. Ignoring the cries of pleasure, Soobin pressed the elder against the door a little firmer. One leg acting as support while his free hand decided to hook itself with the zipper of the hoodie.

“You smell like me.”

Agonizing pace. Finally, the hoodie was off, leaving the man in just a white shirt and his desecrated sweatpants.

Adjusting the man in his hold easily, Soobin plopped his lover onto the middle of the bed, pulling away but his hands locked on either side of his visage. Looking around with a loving smile, he noticed how the elder had decorated some surfaces around the window with scented candles, some soft music barely there.

Looking back at his lover, he noticed pink rouge on his plump and round cheeks. He looked ethereal. Almost glowing. Moving down to press a kiss on his nose, Soobin noticed that the elder was blushing tearily.

Choking up a little giggle, he tried explaining himself.

“It’s just the nerves Binnie, that’s all.”

But Soobin waited for the real reason, he knew the eldest too well to give into his antics that easily. Rolling his watery eyes, a tear slid down the side of his face as he let his boyfriend in for the real reason.

“I got reminded of that night… I know its dumb, I know it was years ago and it shouldn’t matter. But yeah, I just got reminded of that asshole is all. But I’m glad to have you. And I’m so grateful to you Soobin.”

“I didn’t do anything; I love you alright? Even if we never did this, I’d never push you into something you aren’t comfortable. Thank YOU for letting me into your life Choi Yeonjun.”

“Aw crap Binnie. You nice son of a bitch.”

“Thanks...?”

Giggling, Soobin proceeded to litter kisses on every part of the eldest’s face. Forehead, both eyelids, nose, cheeks, that little space between nose and lips, his chin. He didn’t leave a single inch untouched. Finally, he captured his lips for the third time that evening, but who is counting.

Rosy cheeks, Soobin couldn’t help but coo at his lover. He wasn’t supposed to look this adorable.

“You’re Beautiful.”

“And you are too.”

“Shut up-” Smiling into their fourth kiss, Soobin sneaked his large hands under the thin white shirt, tracing the prominent abs of the man under him. Tickling his tummy because he knew he was extra sensitive there.

“Binnieee stop ticklinggg.” The eldest thrashed a little, his legs squirming under the large man on top of him.

Placing soft repeated kisses on his button nose, Soobin then proceeded to trace the scars along his ribs moving towards the centre of his chest. Blushing, Yeonjun nuzzled his head into the crook of Soobin’s neck, lips brushing against the collar of his shirt.

“You are wearing too many clothes Jun. Let’s change that.”

“You are literally wearing six articles of clothing dumbass- I’m wearing two. Strip to my level first and then we’ll talk.” Huffing good naturedly, Yeonjun proceeded to give the taller a pout which the taller proceeded to peck before pulling away completely, on his knees.

“Alright. Fair enough.” Soobin chuckled, dropping his coat on the floor, he raised his hands in defeat.

“Five.”

Yeonjun counted, broad shoulders on display behind the well fitted fabric of his shirt. The brunette always wondered how the taller could look so hot while wearing something so simple. A grin plastered on Soobin’s face, dimples galore, he hooked his fingers along the edge of his vest. Pulling in one swift motion, hair starting to get messy as the wool comes around.

The view was ethereal, the dim lights of the sunset peaked through the window, candles flickering in the peripheral. Air thick with arousal and devotion. Both men glowing the heat of one another.

“Four…”

Yeonjun trailed off as another article of clothing hit the floor. Soobin’s arms visibly flexed a little through his shirt.

“Uh- I didn’t look at what I was wearing today, and this shirt is way too tight for me now.” Soobin scratched his neck. Embarrassed.

“Right…”

“Oh my God, you like it don’t you?”

“WHAT??? YOU’RE A GOODLOOKING MAN. LET ME HAVE SOME FUN WATCHING YOU STRIP.”

“Perv.”

Soobin said rolling his eyes good-naturedly, stretching a little to show off some more of the lean muscles of his. Yeonjun could swear that his mouth was watering at this point. Eyes lidded with lust, gaze following the taller’s long fingers that linked with his tie. Swiftly tugging, the fabric loosened a little.

“Fuck this.” Yeonjun breathed.

Sitting up, he took the tie in his hand as he guided the taller over him again. Stumbling due to the sudden movement but fast enough to stop before crashing down on the smaller. Lips pulled into a heated kiss by the elder, both men moaned into the feeling. It was a mystery as to how Soobin was able to contain himself so well. All the man could think about was railing into his lover to show who’s boss.

Reaching down to palm Yeonjun over the already wet fabric, Soobin stuck two digits roughly fumbling around looking for a swollen nub. Immediate whimper led him to believe that he had found the spot, now abusing his adept fingers. All for the elder’s pleasure.

Needy pants and whines were all that left Yeonjun’s mouth. Gasping for air as he reached to kiss Soobin’s lips, who pulled away almost immediately, lips grazing for a mere second. Completely sitting up again, the neglected tie was being pulled away in an agonisingly slow pace.

“I thought I was stripping down to your level Junnie.”

“Fine. Three.”

Yeonjun barely choked the count out. Still in the haze off being roughly palmed seconds ago. Gulping on air, he took a deep breath. Maintaining eye contact.

Slowly but surely, Soobin popped open the buttons of his now creased shirt. Yeonjun once again sat up, this time stopping Soobin’s fingers mid-way, taking the task to himself. Hastily pull off the shirt, earning a laugh of amusement from the taller, Yeonjun again hooked his arms around the taller’s neck.

Both men plopping to the mattress.

“Two.” Against lips.

The two ended up lazily kissing for eternity, tongue slipping inside each other’s mouths, toying with each other. Pulling away only when in dire need of oxygen, a string of saliva joining cherry. Soobin’s hands again wandering under the thin fabric of the elder’s shirt. Swiftly flipping their position, the taller flat on his back as he grinded his hips against Yeonjun’s. A hiss in response.

Tugging the hem of the shirt strictly, Soobin gestured.

“Off.”

Nodding feverishly, Yeonjun pulled the god forsaken fabric off and Soobin couldn’t help but let his hands roam all over the vast expanse of creamy untainted skin, except for two faint scars near the man’s ribs.

Yeonjun smiled as his lover moved both his hands over the skin, his ‘battle scars’ or that’s what he liked calling them.

That’s what he’d tell his children.

Their children.

Long fingers then hooking onto the band of the sweatpants. Urging impatience.

Lifting his bottom, Yeonjun slipped his sweatpants, Soobin’s, with ease. They were a bit big on him, but he didn’t mind.

And there he was, fully out naked in his glory. Skin pink with blushing, he waited for Soobin to say something, anything. Lip tucked under his teeth. Lifting his upper body, leaning against his elbows, Soobin just smiled. Beaming about how lucky he got.

“You make me the luckiest man in the whole world Yeonjun.”

Cradling the elder’s back, he pushed himself off to meet his pink lips again. Soft and subtle, relishing every second their lips were on each other’s. They moved steadily, hands roaming around the back, pressing soft skin.

A soft yelp and Yeonjun was again on his back, Soobin resuming his original position on his knees. Mischief glinting in his dark, blown out orbs as he pulled the smaller by the thighs. Yeonjun was glistening due to the sheer ease Soobin had in man handling him. Gosh, what would happen if he started accompanying him to the gym once in a while?

Kissing his neck, Soobin started leaving open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of honey skin. A little dejected that he can’t mark the elder, they had work next morning. They really can’t pull up to the office with purple and red littered all over their necks. Lips moved to the pink nubs on the elder’s chest, swirling the tongue over, kitten licks that had Yeonjun arching his back.

Next, Soobin moved towards his abdomen, biting lightly, gaining an immediate response from the shorter, fingers carding through black. Heavy gasps as Soobin continued to abuse the sensitivity, Yeonjun lightly tugging at the hair with his smaller fingers.

“Binnie please. I need you there.”

Taking the cue, Soobin looked over to his lover, hooded eyes and all. Licking a thin strip down the man’s happy trail, the taller stopped right over his swollen and untouched nub.

Placing a soft peck, testing the waters. Soobin didn’t want to overwhelm the elder already, he knew how sensitive he could get down there. After receiving a nod of approval, his lips pulled slightly on the flesh. Sharp gasps left the elder’s swollen pink lips. He was looking like the epitome of sinful, pushing Soobin with his fingers locked onto the hair.

Lapping up all the slick, tongue flat against pink, throbbing. Yeonjun couldn’t even take a proper breath in, already feeling his high approaching quite quickly.

“Soobin- Soobin please…”

Taking it as a cue to keep going, the younger flicked his tongue with a new fervour. The high of making his love come undone was unmatched.

The most they had done was grinding over clothes, rubbing from the fabric atop. This? This was new territory, both men completely inexperienced but Soobin had done is research. And Soobin was adamant in making his man come undone at least two times.

Dragged noises left the shorter’s lips, slurring out his lover’s name. Squeals of ‘So good’ and ‘keep going’ resonated in the now dimly lit room. The candles were the only source of light, a little chilly.

Soobin pulled away for a moment, his fingers replacing his tongue as he pulled the covers over both men, warm comforter increasing the elder’s sensitivity. Moaning out the taller’s name, Yeonjun tugged onto his locks a few times before he released for the first time that night, Soobin immediately climbing onto the man. Latching swollen lips, tasting bliss.

The taller mumbled against his lover’s lips, asking if he was ready for another round after a few minutes of calming down. The taller hadn’t received any relief yet. Grimacing lightly, his nether painfully hard at this point. Yeonjun cooed apologetically as he helped him out of his constraints.

“One.” Yeonjun breathed, foreheads pressed, a thin layer of sweat on skin.

“You’re still counting?” Soobin let out a laboured chuckle, a hiss following up when the shorter traced his fingers over his covered fully hardened length. The raven-haired was leaning against both his arms, propping himself up as the elder situated himself lightly on his lap, straddling himself gently.

“Please… Let me go down on you.” The shorter tipped the younger’s chin with his index, softly capturing his lips in a chaste kiss before moving towards his neck. Hand tracing his chest till he reached the waistband of his boxers. Softly, Soobin lifted one hand, stopping the other’s from moving further. Kissing his eyelid, nose, lips.

“Some other time. I want to be in you when I release.”

Rouge on Yeonjun’s fiery skin, he quickly nodded. Gulping at the idea of finally having the taller inside him, something he had been fantasising about for years. In fact, way more than he would like to admit to the taller.

Switching their positions again, the elder now on his back, pillows under him to prop him up properly. Soobin wanted this to be as comfortable and painless as possible for the brunette. He fumbled a little, massaging his nub with his digits first, keeping in eye out for any sense of discomfort for the elder.

Yeonjun found this very endearing. Giggling when he saw his lover’s serious expression, which soon turned into that of embarrassment. Ears red, the man gave Yeonjun a dimpled chuckle.

“What??” He said with a whine.

“Nothing, it’s ridiculously cute of you to be this concerned Binnie. You know I’ve fingered myself before, right?” Yeonjun chirped, fingers tracing the man’s features. He was so handsome, so soft looking yet so handsome.

Soobin nodded, proceeding to latch his lips onto the smaller again, slow and steady. One finger at a time, the taller pushed into the man. Yeonjun made a pleased sound when he bottomed out, the finger already feeling fuller than his own. Soon one became two and the taller started increasing his pace.

The brunette was on cloud nine, he simply couldn’t believe that this simple act could feel so exhilarating. Panting out his lover’s name, Yeonjun urged Soobin to not stop. He could sense that he was reaching his high embarrassingly quick, earning a chuckle of endearment from the latter.

Two became three and he felt like he was ready to have taller inside him completely, moans spilling out of his plump lips as Soobin concentrated on hitting his spot. Eager to be in his lover already. After a few more pumps, the smaller then clenched around his fingers, a tell-tale sign along with numerous ‘I love you’ s. The taller found his tells adorable, kissing his nose once again before he pulled away.

Licking off the residue on his digits, Soobin caressed the shorter’s thighs. Finally pulling off his underwear, he sat up naked. A glorious sight for the already fucked out brunette.

His muscles tense as he adjusted himself on his knees again, the pink tip leaking a few beads of precum. Pumping himself a few times, hissing at the touch starved sensation, Soobin slipped on a condom quickly. Both men knew they weren’t going to last long, but Soobin wasn’t regretful. He was sure that he satisfied the elder ample times throughout the night, the only need was to hold him close.

As if Yeonjun could read his mind, pushing off the mattress, he decided to urge Soobin towards the headboard. He wanted to be as close to the taller as possible. Hands placed on his shoulder, Yeonjun settled himself up top, gently lowering himself as he continued to look into his lover’s eyes. The glint of pleasure as soon as Soobin felt the smaller around him made Yeonjun’s heart flutter.

Immediately pulled into a kiss. Slowly, taking every inch, the delicious stretch made the shorter tear up with pleasure. Soobin’s hand caressed his back, aligning him tenderly as he started to move.

Hips rocked in a mellow rhythm, just the two men, it was as if they were alone in their love. Alone to share the feeling. Yeonjun has forgotten how many times they had kissed that night, a funny idea at one moment, now felt oh so silly. So, engrossed in their being, they forgot about everything just for some time.

Soobin groaned against the elder’s lips, not saying much, just being. Yeonjun tipped his chin up to meet him mid-way between thrusts. Lips spit stained, sloppy kisses.

“Junnie-” Panting, Soobin thrusted up, picking up the pace.

Yeonjun knew what he meant by that, meeting the thrusts with his own rhythm as well. Nodding, whispering that he’s close too. Erratic thrusts, both men exhausted, Yeonjun’s hair clumping on his forehead as he closed his eyes to feel how deep the younger was inside of him. Soobin focused on kissing the shorter’s neck, open mouthed kisses hinting at his approaching release.

“Together.” Soobin groaned, gripping the shorter’s waist as they both saw blinding white.

Collapsing against the headboard, Yeonjun’s head nuzzled against his chest. Soobin lifted the shorter to pull out, who winced at the loss of being filled up, immediately giggling after he realised. The taller shot him a tired smile, sweat starting to form beads on his forehead. Getting up quickly, he tied a knot on the soiled condom and tossed it into the trash can.

Diving into the bed again, pulling the shorter with him with a squeal. Kissing fondly, basking in the afterglow of their love.

Soobin tucked the elder’s wet hair behind his ear, tracing his features with his index finger. The man looked at the raven-haired lovingly, giggling when he tickled his neck.

Pulling him closer, his head on his chest. Listening to the soft beat of his heart.

“You look really beautiful post sex. We should do this more often.”

“Right… Mr. Smooth talker. Next time I’m topping.”

“Anything my love wishes.”

****

**_I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love_ **

“Oh fuck… Binnie…”

Yeonjun gasped, breathless. Soobin’s hard thrusts had him whimpering and stuttering throughout. Deep groans leaving the taller’s chest as he continued to pound sloppily into his lover. Fingers threading into the larger’s hair Yeonjun tugged them, urging Soobin to slow down. He needed to ask him something.

“Oh man why did you stop completelyyyyy.” Yeonjun whined, shaking his head left and right.

“What? I thought I was hurting you or something. Are you alright??” Touching the loose brown strands that framed his lover’s round face, the taller enquired, obviously concerned.

“Um… I… Uh… Move in with me Binnie…?”

Of course, what else could you expect from Mr Choi Yeonjun.

The men were in the middle of a heated session when the shorter blurted out the moving in question. And Soobin couldn’t be more amused. Yeonjun was just so adorable.

Thrusting continued as the pair decided to talk, discussing the when, where, and how; interrupted by groans and pants when the thrusts were, especially on the spot. Yeonjun giggled after every time he let out an obscene moan and Soobin just continued to nod with the most serious expressions he could muster.

So that’s how he ended up here, in an empty three-bedroom apartment, boxes galore. Soobin slumped against the door, tired from the ‘moving’ part of moving, getting into the arranging now. It wasn’t even that late, precisely 11am. It was in fact quite early in the day, but he had been at it since 7. It was tiring, poor man couldn’t get any sleep last night from all the jitters.

The 27-year-old had taken a day off from the university, some filler professor can take in his shift. No big deal. Yeonjun was going to arrive early, annoyingly, he didn’t have the liberty to take a day off, so he had to settle with the half day off.

The younger was proud of himself for at least completing the first half of the tedious job alone. Brown boxes littering every area he glanced towards. Thank god at least the couch is in its right place.

Proceeding to lie down, Soobin plopped onto the cushion, they had decided on bringing Yeonjun’s couch from his old apartment since it was a nostalgic piece of furniture.

“Just a few minutes…”

Dozing off instantly, the tall man snored as he waited for his boyfriend to make an entry.

He woke up to soft kisses on his forehead, eyelids, nose. It was a little ritual that they had when one of them was sleeping. Rubbing off slumber from droopy eyes, adjusting a little to the light around him, Soobin gave Yeonjun a tired smile, pulling the elder for a chaste peck on his pink lips. Giggling, Yeonjun kissed back, now situating himself over the horizontal taller. Fingers pushed off messy hair off the sleepy head’s forehead. Dimples poking out as the elder dove into another kiss.

Pulling away after much resistance, Soobin looked around, some boxes still lay littered in the room. Hmm understandable. Except wait a minute. Most of the boxes were gone…? Leaving only small ones?

‘Fragile’ marked on them.

Confused, Soobin looked at the man on top of him with a dazed expression. How long did he end up sleeping? Looking around once again, he spotted a clock propped up nicely on the wall.

6 15 pm.

“Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening helped me silly. I didn’t do all of this on my own.” Yeonjun chuckled, caressing the taller’s chest as he spoke.

Panicking, Soobin started apologising. He felt really bad for resting while his love was out there slogging, putting everything in its place. He just wanted to have a quick nap till the elder arrived. He didn’t mean to sleep through all of it!

“I didn’t do much babe, trust me.” A mischievous giggle left the brunette’s plush pink lips, placing soft kisses on Soobin’s neck while he explained. Fingers tugging softly on the hem of his shirt.

“You were knocked out cold when I came back. Those three accompanied me since they didn’t have anything better to do. I just instructed them on where to keep everything and that’s it! Besides-”

The elder pulled away, tracing the taller’s lips with his gentle, dainty fingers.

“I wanted to surprise you for your hard work for managing everything alone in the morning...”

Pulling off his shirt in one swift move, diving to take his lovers lips against his own, who happened to be smiling very eagerly now, guilt long forgotten. Kissing his exposed clavicle, Yeonjun proceeded to move towards his naval.

“I also felt bad that we haven’t been able to do things for a long time… ever since we decided on moving.”

Swallowing thickly, Soobin propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the man slowly lowering himself towards his semi hard member. It had truly been a while since they had done anything, both men too busy in finding a nice place, arranging the date and everything. Adding their jobs on top of that and it was a recipe for disaster. But they pulled through. Just like they always do.

Hooking the plain shirt against one side, Yeonjun caressed the soft skin on the taller’s tummy. Soft skin pludging out a little. Littering kisses, soft bites that made the taller sigh with pleasure. Fingers snaking to grip on the longish locks of the shorter.

Pulling the waistband of his sweatpants, Yeonjun spoke again, in a matter-of-fact way, as if he weren’t just about to go down on his man.

“If we have the energy after this, you can always help me set up the kitchen though.”

Chuckling, Soobin nodded furiously, a dumb smile plastered on his face as he watched angel incarnate give him his prettiest giggle.

Tugging the sweatpants and the boxers off, Soobin heavily sighed. Hot skin meeting the cool air, eyes closed into thin slits. He could see a blur on his member, and he knew it was going to feel heavenly.

“Ah Junnie~”

****

**_And all I can do is say that these arms_  
Are made for holding you  
And I wanna love like you made me feel  
When we were 18**

It was a Saturday, finally a good weekend where they didn’t have anything due, no projects nothing. Yeonjun was showering in the bathroom, Soobin sneakily looking at a shimmering piece of metal. Platinum. Lightly chilled due to the cool autumn temperature, the ring glinted in the warm glow of their home. The tell-tale rain of the shower stopped and Soobin quickly put the ring in a tiny box, secured in his pocket for the right time.

He really wishes to pop the question tonight if the mood seemed right.

“Junnie?”

“Coming Soobin!!”

The older brunette skipped on one leg, trying to pull his shoes on. Soobin insisted on going out tonight, saying how it has been ages since they have gone anywhere nice. And its true, I mean, both men were always too tired after they came back home. Soobin being a professor and Yeonjun being a consultant didn’t help, both men too important and busy with their professional lives to indulge in each other.

It was frustrating but temporary, that’s what made it bearable.

Huffing a puff of warm breath, mist clouded in front of Yeonjun’s pink lips, soft blush on his nose due to the temperature drop. He loved this time of the year, not too cold in the morning and just the right amount of chilly at night. Perfect time to curl up against Soobin and work on a code while the taller would read a book or something. He couldn’t wait to spend more days like that, really missing just the cozy home time.

Pulled out of the daze by the one and only, Soobin had brought the car out of the parking area, rolling in front of the elder. Opening the door and leaning against the roof with his elbows propped up.

“Shall we?”

Nodding, a warm smile, Yeonjun sat in. Taking in the soft musk of the car, it smelt like Soobin. He’d usually drop him off to work since the elder would just work from home most of the time. Hence, no need for another car. But when he did go out, Soobin wouldn’t slip an opportunity in offering to drop him off. He said the extra time with him made his day. Indeed, very endearing, and domestic of him.

Going off about some weird student in his lecture, Soobin emoted while driving smoothly down a known road. They were going to have dinner at their favourite diner, it wasn’t anything special. The food was decent at best. It was solely due to the emotional value it held. The pair used to sneak off from university back in the day when they had a particularly gruelling class, sniggering, bitching about random assholes. Slurping noodles, playful glances, and their obvious attraction to one another.

Soon enough they reached, just in time to be one of the last people at the diner. They liked the seclusion, they liked just being with one another. None of them talked much while they ate, it was just a ‘them’ thing. Basking in the presence of each other was enough for the pair, always hitting it off so perfectly.

Yeonjun wondered when it was the last time they fought, realising that they have never had a **fight** fight. They never had a reason to, obviously they had their mild disagreements, the Mint Choco debacle. The list goes on and on. But they never hurt one another. Ever.

Soobin noticed how the elder was a little mellow today, happy that he was able to relax after a long time of fussing about his project. He felt down his overcoat, nerves calmed down as he felt the very present little box in his pocket. The night was going well. He thinks that he might ask him tonight. Not that it’s a surprise anyway, he had a feeling Yeonjun knew he was going to pop the question soon. Somehow, that thought too was relieving for the younger. He knew he had his approval for this.

“You look very beautiful tonight Jun.”

The lights were dim, fairy lights shimmering softly against the brick walls. Everything looked so quaint and pretty. Soobin always made it a point to make his musings clear to the elder. He knew how the elder got a little shy about his appearance sometimes, so, a little compliment never hurts anyone. Flushed cheeks, Yeonjun let out a laugh along with a sigh, squeezing Soobin’s hand as gratitude.

Winding up the dinner in the next couple of minutes, the pair got up, slowly walking towards Soobin’s car. Yeonjun didn’t want this night to end, he desperately wanted to cling to any time he got with his lover. Hands rubbing over the little velvet box, Soobin looked over to the shorter. He seemed like he wanted to say something.

“I don’t want this night to end.”

Yeonjun blurted out innocently, soft blush creeping up on his face. Something that never changed despite spending all these years together.

“Then let’s go somewhere.” Soobin stated nonchalantly, smile tugging on his lips, dimples painting the soft white skin.

Yeonjun was beaming, he doesn’t know why he feels so emotional suddenly. It was as if he already felt something different in the air. It was a nice feeling. He wanted to cherish this night forever. Driving down the sparsely populated road, Soobin thought of taking Yeonjun to the spot they had their first date in. A little park down a clearing by the riverside. It was a pretty place. Soobin had some things planned in mind, thankfully not a lot of people visited this spot. So, it was perfect for what he wanted to do.

He had sneakily texted Taehyun during the dinner, a go sign to set up some fairy lights around some trees. Making the place extra pretty that night. Yeonjun had no idea that this was happening, as clueless as one can be. He giggled when Soobin took a turn down the familiar road.

“So, we are going there huh?”

“Yes, we are going there Junnie.” Taking Yeonjun’s hand in his, giving it a quick peck.

Both men got out quick, the only source of light currently were the headlights and the few stars that littered the night sky. The scenery looked beautiful and serene. Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile the entire walk, hands clasped. Swaying like schoolboys.

Soon enough, the eldest saw a glimmer in a distance. Weird, he thought to himself. Eyebrows furrowed he looked up to Soobin quizzically, getting only a chuckle in return. The taller nudged the man to keep going, saying he’s following him.

There was a path of flowers strewn on the ground, pretty petals all over, leading to a little clearing. Fairy lights all around. Yeonjun was really confused, awestruck by the sheer beauty of the arrangement. Ogling around for what felt that eternity, taking in every detail with starry eyes. Soobin stood behind him, fingers clasped around the tiny box. Any minute now.

“You… did all this for me…?”

Yeonjun finally turned to face the man that he was so embarrassingly in love with, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Soobin was never for grand gestures of his love but he knew how much Yeonjun appreciated such things. Nodding, the taller stepped closer to his man.

“The others helped me. While we were having dinner.”

Taking the smaller hand in his own large and gentle ones, Soobin proceeded to kiss every knuckle of his right hand. Giggles spilt out of the shorter man. Rouge never leaving the pink cheeks. Tilting his own head to kiss the shorter, pulling away after a short peck. Soobin stepped back a little, leaving a confused Yeonjun.

He got down on one knee, pulling out the tiny velvet box in front of his lover. Yeonjun was speechless. Still shocked over his ability to control the waterworks. Hands clasped over his mouth as Soobin gave him his biggest smile possible. Taking a deep breath in, he started.

“You already know how much I adore you don’t you Junnie? To say that the last 4 years have been nothing short of heaven on earth would be lying. But it was so much more than that. I have always been in love with you, ever since we met in the playground, your voice still going through squeaky changes. I adored you then as the bravest person I know.”

“I’m grateful that you chose me, that you trusted me enough to open yourself up to me. And I’m also grateful that you took care of me dearly as well. It was never about give and take with you; it came as second nature.”

“So, what I’m asking you something very trivial in the grand scheme of things. For practicality’s sake, as you always loved telling me whenever we discussed marriage… What I’m trying to say is…”

Soobin looked into the eyes of the man he so so loved, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bit down his lip in awe. He couldn’t wait to be his husband, even if they already lived like a married couple. Clicking the box open, the platinum ring gleamed in starlight. A physical manifestation of their love.

_“Will you do me the honour of being my husband Yeonjun?”_

_“Yes. Yes yes yes yes. God yes Binnie.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So glad that you stuck by and gave this a read!! Really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
